Πρότυπο Polya
Πρότυπον της Λάρνακας του Polya Polya model, List of mathematical theories thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Θεωρία |Μαθηματικές Θεωρίες ---- Προσεγγισιακή Θεωρία (Approximation theory) Ασυμπτωτική Θεωρία (Asymptotic theory) Αυτοματική Θεωρία (Automata theory) Διακλαδωσιακή Θεωρία (Bifurcation theory) Πλεξιδοθεωρία (Braid theory) Καταστροφοθεωρία Θεωρία (Catastrophe theory) Κατηγοροθεωρία (Category theory) Χαοτική Θεωρία (Chaos theory) Χαρακτηροθεωρία (Character theory) Θεωρία (Choquet theory) Κωδικοθεωρία (Coding theory) Θεωρία (Cohomology theory) Θεωρία (Computation theory) Παραμορφωσιακή Θεωρία (Deformation theory) Διαστασοθεωρία (Dimension theory) Κατανομική Θεωρία (Distribution theory) Πεδιακή Θεωρία (Field theory) Εξαλειπτική Θεωρία (Elimination theory) Γραφοθεωρία (graph theory) Θεωρία Galois (Galois theory) Παιγνιοθεωρία (Game theory) Ομαδοθεωρία (Group theory) Θεωρία Hodge (Hodge theory) Ομολογοθεωρία (Homology theory) Ομοτοποθεωρία (Homotopy theory) Πληροφορική Θεωρία (Information theory) Αναλλοιωτική Θεωρία (Invariant theory) Θεωρία K (K-theory) Κομβοθεωρία (Knot theory) Θεωρία L (L-theory) Θεωρία M (M-theory) Μητροθεωρία (Matrix theory) Μετροθεωρία (Measure theory) Προτυπική Θεωρία (Model theory) Θεωρία Morse (Morse theory) Μοδιοθεωρία (Module theory) Δικτυακή Θεωρία (Network theory) Θεωρία Nevanlinna (Nevanlinna theory) Αριθμοθεωρία (Number theory) Παρεμποδιακή Θεωρία (Obstruction theory) Τελεστική Θεωρία (Operator theory) Διαταξιακή Θεωρία (Order theory) Διηθητική Θεωρία (Percolation theory) Διαταρακτική Θεωρία (Perturbation theory) Πιθανοτική Θεωρία (Probability theory) Αποδειξιακή Θεωρία (Proof theory) Κβαντική Θεωρία (Quantum theory) Στοιχισιακή Θεωρία (Queue theory) Αναδρομοθεωρία (Recursion theory) Αναπαραστασιακή Θεωρία (Representation theory) Δακτυλιοθεωρία (Ring theory) Σχεδιοθεωρία (Scheme theory) Θεωρία Seiberg-Witten (Seiberg-Witten theory) Τυποθεωρία (Set theory) Δραγμοθεωρία (Sheaf theory) Μοναδικοτική Θεωρία (Singularity theory) Φασματοθεωρία (Spectral theory) Χορδοθεωρία (String theory) Χειρουργοθεωρία (Surgery theory) Εξισωσοθεωρία (Theory of equations) Τοποθεωρία (Topos theory) Συστροφική Θεωρία (Twistor theory) Τυποθεωρία (Type theory) ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] - Ένα Πιθανολογικό Πρότυπο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "πιθανολογικό" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πιθανότητα". Εισαγωγή In statistics, a Pólya urn model (also known as a Pólya urn scheme or simply as Pólya's urn), named after George Pólya, is a type of statistical model used as an idealized mental exercise framework, unifying many treatments. In an urn model, objects of real interest (such as atoms, people, cars, etc.) are represented as colored balls in an urn or other container. In the basic Pólya urn model, the urn contains x'' white and ''y black balls; one ball is drawn randomly from the urn and its color observed; it is then returned in the urn, and an additional ball of the same color is added to the urn, and the selection process is repeated. Questions of interest are the evolution of the urn population and the sequence of colors of the balls drawn out. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Επιστημονική Θεωρία * Μαθηματική Θεωρία ** Προτυποθεωρία (Model theory) ** Διαταξιακή θεωρία (order theory) ** Συνολοθεωρία (Set theory) ** Αποδειξιακή θεωρία (Proof theory) ** Αριθμοθεωρία (Number theory) ** Δακτυλιοθεωρία (ring theory) ** Γραφοθεωρία (graph theory) ** Διαστασοθεωρία (Dimension theory) ** Ομολογιακή θεωρία (homology theory) ** ομοτοπική θεωρία (Homotopy theory) ** Πιθανοτική Θεωρία (Probability theory) ** Κομβοθεωρία (Knot theory) ** Ιδεωδοθεωρία (Ideal theory) * Φυσική Θεωρία, Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Πιθανολογικά Πρότυπα